A Third Interesting Phone Call
by Rozz
Summary: More romance than the others in the Interesting Phone Call series, GSR, this time Warrick is listening to Sara'a mystery man on the phone. Please R&R, Yours truly, Rozz.


Disclaimer: No CSI isn't mine, but if they were I'd be having a lot of fun! 

A/N I really like this series and decided that I'm going to keep going with it, I still think the first one is the funniest though!

The Third Interesting Call

The team had decided that this was the slowest night they had ever had. Nick and Greg had gone to get everybody's food, Catherine was in her office, and Sara and Warrick sat in the break room. Warrick was watching tv, while Sara was laying on the couch with an old forensics magazine.

Just then Sara's phone rang. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Sidle"

"Would that be Sara Sidle, beautiful brown eyes, magnificant hair, is that right?"

"Maybe," Sara smiled.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sitting here reading an old magazine and everybody else here is laying around due to the apparent Godlyness that has taken over the city."

"Nothing huh?"

"Nope."

"Well, than I will brighten your day."

"How could you possibly do that?" Sara answered sweetly.

"Well, I could tell you what I did today, would that work?"

"Matters what you did."

"You know fignuten? I got him back for being a Greg."

"A Greg huh? As in my Greg?"

"Thats the one."

Warricks curiosity won over as he tuned his ears to listen Sara's conversation.

"Huh, interesting, go on."

"This morning during class, I said I would need a volunteer. I, of course, picked fignuten."

"Of course you did, because how else would you get back at him?"

"Well, I had him come to the front of the room and sign a waiver of a bunch of gibberish that I made."

"And then what?"

"I went under my desk and pulled out a lead apron and some goggles. He was standing there and looking at me as I pulled out a blowtorch and lit it. His eyes popped out of his head and he turned white before I started moving towards him. He then continued to flee the room, I don't think I've seen anyone run as fast."

Sara tried to hold it in, but was unsuccessful and blew up with laughter. At this point Warrick swiveled in his chair to see a red faced Sara trying to cover her face with a magazine and shut up.

"Oh my God! You did not!"

"Yes, and I am severly proud of myself."

"Jeez, you sure know how to make a girl laugh!"

"That I do, by the way, did I tell you of the girl who reminds me of you?"

"No, you did not."

"She's always asking questions and scribbling everything that I say."

"Well, don't go picking her up!"

"I could never, you are too special."

Sara smiled at that, she lifted up the magazine and looked at the ceiling. "You know, you can be really sweet when you want to be?"

"I love being sweet to you, I love you."

"Yeah, well," Sara pursed her lips.

"Did you get my package yet?"

"Package what package?"

"Should be arriving right now."

Just then Sara's name was called over the intercom, announcing that she indeed had a package waiting for her at the front desk.

Sara got up, finally noticing that Warrick was watching her. She waved to him before making her way towards the front desk, asking Grissom, "What is it?" every second of the way.

As she rounded the corner, Sara was left speechless as she saw a vase of beautiful red roses.

Sara's eyes welled with tears. "Wh...Why would you do this?"

"I love you, and I miss you."

"I miss you to, and if I could I'd give you the biggiest kiss right now."

"I know. Did you see the card, open it where no one there can see."

"Okay," Sara said, grabbing the card and turning around to hide it from prying eyes. Opening it, she was left speechless, on the card were two words that Sara loved to hear all the time. Love, Grissom.

"No from's, huh?"

"Not any more." Sara wiped her eyes and headed back towards the break room, vase in hand, phone in the other.

"You sure know how to woo a girl."

"Only the ones I love."

Sara placed the vase on the table, before sitting down, and looking at the flowers, whispering back, "I love you, too."

"Bye, Honey."

"Bye," Sara returned with a sad smile.

"Who was that, and what are these?"

"Roses, Warrick, he sent me roses," Sara smiled as she fingered a petal.


End file.
